Various devices for removing roofing materials, such as shingles, tar paper, and other sub-roofing have attempted to address the various problems of removal. These problems include (a) removing sub-roofing of various types and thicknesses, (b) removing roofing over the sub-roofing, (c) sheering or removing roofing nails, (d) powering of such a device to eliminate rigorous labor and to save time, (e) powering the device without unduly jarring an operator, (f) adjustability for fitting such a device to various workers, (g) reduction of worker fatigue in operating such a device, and (e) providing a device that lifts the materials to be removed. With such a diverse and difficult number of problems to address in roofing removal, no one device has yet done so successfully. The present invention offers solutions to these and other more minor problems.